Many vehicles include drive-assist features in which at least some motive functions of a vehicle are autonomously controlled by the vehicle. For example, some vehicles include cruise control in which the vehicle controls acceleration and/or deceleration of the vehicle so that a speed of the vehicle is maintained. Some vehicles include lane-departure warning and/or correction systems in which the vehicle warns a driver that the vehicle is leaving a lane and/or autonomously steers the vehicle back into the lane. Further, some vehicles include a collision avoidance system in which the vehicle autonomously steers and/or decelerates the vehicle to avoid a collision with a detected object upon detecting that the vehicle is quickly approaching the object.